Kyuhyun's Chase For His Only A Super Junior Fanfic
by Erase Pens Oencils
Summary: Kyuhyun has been chasing Sungmin for years on end, experiencing complete pain no one else would ever ask for, but when Sungmin's big day comes and Kyuhyun's had enough torment, the final spark will light. What will become of our favorite paring? KYUMIN!
1. Kyuhyun Finally Collapses

**Title: Kyuhyun's Chase For His Only**

**Author: Erase Pens Oencils (don ask)**

**Pairing: Kyumin (FTW!)**

**Rating: T (if ya can handle it)**

**Genre: fluff and angst**

**Disclaimer: *sob* I wish I can own suju. BUT I CAAAANNT! Y IS DAT?**

**Summary: Kyuhyun has been chasing Sungmin for years on end, experiencing complete pain no one else would ever ask for, but when Sungmin's big day comes and Kyuhyun's had enough torment the final spark will light. What will become of our favorite paring?**

My heart ached. So much. Never have I ever felt something so harsh as this before. I just don't get it. Why don't you ever notice me? Ever see my hurt expressions every time you come around… It hurts. So much. If I had anymore tears to spare, I'd cry. But… I don't. I wasted them all for someone uncaring, unsympathetic, and so unbelievably beautiful. I wasted them for you. Everything I wasted for you.

I grip my heart tightly seeing you wrap your arms around him. Telling him something so important, something I didn't have a chance to whisper to you. Oh, it hurts… He looks down at you, with loving eyes, whispering the same back to you, and I can't take it anymore!

I turn, feeling my foot turn on the pebbly concrete - breaking away, and dash away. I knew I never would have a chance to live a life with you. Yet I still had a tiny bit of hope. Then the sprinkle of hope sprouted when you told me that one day, after I performed my part, that you liked me. You liked me! Your eyes… shining like they do now. I guess you always liked me, but always loved him. Since when did always begin to happen, hyung? Tell me. Because all this time you loved him, you never told me. Did you never trust me? I'm just a sunbae, hyung?

My heart struggled to pump from all the excruciating pain. Suddenly my legs gave out from under me. I hit the ground with a loud cry. I don't care anymore. I'm alone. Why should I care? I don't, because I now know I have no one to live for. Mom and dad… they left for a new life up above. My one and only just now devoted his life to someone I hate.

The golden necklace you gave me on my twentieth birthday dropped from my cold lifeless hand. I don't care. It's not mine anymore anyway. I'm giving it back to you, hyung. Because I won't be here anymore tomorrow. Will you miss me? I bet you won't. You have someone who loves and cares for you anyway. At least it's nice to know that you LIKED me. It's awesome to know that you never cared for me that way. It's beautiful to know that you never noticed me. Ever. I loved how you always ignored me whenever he was there.

I chuckled loudly, pain turning my mind to the fake world, as my heart begins to fail. A familiar shadow hovers over me. Now do you come to me, hyung? Now of all times, when my heart can no longer beat for you, do you come to me? Now I see how much you LIKE me, hyung. I LIKE you too. I LIKE you. Oh, so much. You can't see me falling in love with you, but can you see me falling in like with you, hyung? No, you can't. You're a blind fool. What can that stupid boy ever give you that I already have?

You lift me up, oh, so caringly, but I don't care. Just let me down and die, I said. No, I like you, you said. I liked you, too, I replied. I used to.

Flashing lights start to come closer, increasing in size. Stay still, you whispered. Oh, I will, I thought. No longer will this pitiful mind command this pitiful body to move. Not for you anymore. Not for anybody anymore.

Tears slid down your cheeks. Not when he finally proposed, you whispered. Why now, of all times?

Yes, hyung, why now of all times do you come to me?

**A/N: so watdaya think? This is only the beginning o ders more to come!**


	2. How Sungmin Met Him

**Title: Kyuhyun's Chase For His Only**

**Author: Erase Pens Oencils (don ask)**

**Pairing: Kyumin (FTW!)**

**Rating: T (if ya can handle it)**

**Genre: fluff and angst**

**Disclaimer: uhmm…. No owns. Just me pitiful imagination.**

**Summary: Kyuhyun has been chasing Sungmin for years on end, experiencing complete pain no one else would ever ask for, but when Sungmin's big day comes and Kyuhyun's had enough torment the final spark will light. What will become of our favorite paring?**

** Sungmin's Point of View:**

He waits for his beautiful eyes to open. Willing for them to open. Tears streamed down his soft cheeks. And Sungmin made no move to wipe them away. He was just alone with his best friend. He is listening to the distant sound of beeping noise, knowing that they are Kyuhyun's heart beats. They were steady, soothing beeps not like the way they were minutes ago. Rapid fire beeps that never took a break. Sungmin remembers begging to stay in the ambulance with Kyuhyun. Begging and begging. Never crying so chard and forcefully for years. But no, he couldn't stay by his best friend's side. Now they're in a hospital room that is secured with plain white walls and sterilized instruments.

He knows that he was never, ever going to forget this. Out of all the things horrible that ever happened in his life, embarrassing or painful, this has got to be the worst. Everything was so confusing and heart-breaking Sungmin just wanted to put the world on pause. Just for only a bit so Sungmin could think. Think and comprehend so he could look into Kyuhyun's mind and find love there. But no, everything was going by the speed of lightning and the Earth won't stop for just one pitiful person. Sungmin has to concentrate more so he could know.

Sungmin gripped Kyuhyun's hand, never wanting to let go.

Not understanding, Sungmin whispered into his ear, knowing that Kyuhyun wouldn't catch a word he was saying, and says, "What was it, Kyuhyun? What was so, so painful it made your heart stop beating? Even for a while?" his breathe quivered and he had to breathe in deeply to steady himself. But he knows he can't do it and he breaks, letting more water gush from his deep brown eyes. "What was it, Kyuhyun? What was it? You're my best friend! Best friend's tell each other everything, right? Right?" he shook Kyuhyun's broad shoulders, causing his head to lean more the left, away from Sungmin. "Answer me!"

But what was the use of it? Kyuhyun is asleep. So deep into an abyss.

Sungmin pains himself more by remembering the first time he's met Kyuhyun. They were both in high school and Sungmin has been going to the school for four years then, getting wired up for college. It was in the middle of the school year, everybody was settling in, spotting their teachers' flaws, and making relationships. Sungmin sat next to Eunhyuk, both of them getting ready for first period: Calculus. Both of them really hated that class, full of complicated math equations and it took major concentration. Nobody in the room had an excited face, well, except for this one giant, typical nerd that wouldn't stop smiling.

Eunhyuk leaned toward his left and asked, "Sungmin, have you heard?"

Sungmin snapped out of his own world and descended back to Earth. He looked at Eunhyuk with curious eyes and gave out a soft, "Hm?"

Girls sitting behind him immediately gave a dreamy sigh, longing eyes pointed towards the adorable bunny.

"Oh, of course you haven't," Eunhyuk said, rolling his eyes. "Rumors spread like fire here, but you are the only person who can miss it."

"So?" Sungmin asked challengingly, putting on a cute pout which lessened the effect he was aiming for. "What haven't I heard?"

Eunhyuk whipped out an excited grin. "We're getting a new student. But this isn't just any student. The girls are saying he's pretty cool inside and out. And you know how the girls are." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Now it was Sungmin's turn to roll his eyes. He pulled out a book to read while waiting for class to start. Soon enough, he lost himself in it and the world outside of it was gone. A few minutes later the teacher clapped his hands, signaling for attention. His voice boomed out telling the news and describing the new student. Girls "oooo"-ed and "aaah"-ed repeatedly, but Sungmin stayed glued to his book, never looking up. Eunhyuk glanced at Sungmin, did a tiny double-take and then nudged harshly at the vulnerable rabbit.

"What?" Sungmin hissed, sending deadly daggers.

Being used to Sungmin's reactions Eunhyuk didn't even flinch. He casually pointed at the classroom door. "He's coming~!"

A lean and tall boy walked inside, wearing a regular collar t-shirt. It was mostly black. The bottom of his sleeves, ending right at his chest, is a thin strip of blue. So is the collar, but the two buttons beneath it is red and on the right of it is a blue eagle with red sprinkles on the tips of the wings. On the right sleeve is some kind of yellow symbol. He wore average blue jeans with pre-ripped holes and with matching converse. But other than his normal clothing his height was undoubtably tall. His hair-oh, his hair-was pure black, not dark, dark brown. He had a haircut that wasn't too long and not short, and not too complicated that it needs to be fidgeted with. His eyes were smoldering, coal black, and he definitely had a smirk that clearly screams snarky. But he had a feel to him that reeled in Sungmin the most: sophisticated and penetrating and a little sense of playboy.

Seeing this absolute Greek god, Sungmin, along with all the other birds, blushed deeply. Some others giggled and the witty ones waved.

"Cho Kyuhyun," the teacher introduced, for some reason having a small proud smile on his face. Probably having the honor of seeing him first before the adoring students.

Kyuhyun gave a tiny, but respectful nod. While coming up his eyes immediately caught Sungmin's. Reacting by instinct Sungmin looked away embarrassedly, blushing even harder. He wondered why he acted like that when he was not gay-he was completely straight. And when he didn't even know this mystery child. The other students were too preoccupied with the new pupil that they didn't notice the glance between them. "Like he said, I'm Cho Kyuhyun. Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me."

Kyuhyun nodded and looked to the teacher to catch approval, if it's okay with him to sit down. Snapping out of a reverie the teacher spotted an empty seat. He gave another nod to the mentor and walked towards the said destination.

All eyes followed him, even the guys, which Sungmin found really odd. And to the pink bunny's big disappointment Kyuhyun made his way to another delightful boy that Sungmin recalls his name being Ryeowook. Or as he was nicknamed by his fellow classmates: Wookie. Something inside Sungmin flared up as he saw them exchanging names and possessions, particularly pencils and a pen that Kyuhyun supposedly have forgotten. Sungmin was angry. This was superbly abnormal to this rabbit because, as to say, he had a perfect life. He had a brother, Lee Sunjin. They teased each other sometimes, but they didn't cross the line. They both had a deep bond. He had a loving mother, who really embarrassed him a lot. In fact, she's the kind that shows baby pictures (the kinds of you in the tub) to your friends. Yet, she's loving so she cared and nurtured her only two boys, and bought what they needed and sometimes what they wanted. Their dad was a pilot, traveled a lot, and barely came home except for the holidays. But whenever he does, unlike most cliche occasions, there's always love. There are no awkward tensions in this tiny family at all, as weird as it sounds. For his incredibly cute, feminine looks, Sungmin was always popular with the girls. He had fan-girls stalked him everywhere, some even peeping at him in the boys' locker room, during P.E., if they don't get caught first. And since all the girls are goo-goo everywhere for him, he tends to have boy haters and sometimes the occasional girl. Though besides his looks, Sungmin has boyish qualities. He knows martial arts and has a black belt in it. He's very humorous and also friendly. He hangs around a lot of girls, true, but even then he can still make friends with guys that easily, because you just can't hate the Lee Sungmin. Well, unless he stole your girlfriend. Been there, done that-turned out somewhat devastating. But overall his life was so social and perfect and he excelled in everything he did.

So being angry wasn't very common in Sungmin's world. So why is this unknown boy already provoking him in such uncomfortable ways. Sure he was attractive but… But nothing.

Sungmin decided that for his own unexplained safety, he were to stay away from this Cho Kyuhyun. Even if he made him feel weird. Really, really weird. Well, he did give the feel of a playboy so… So, besides there's no harm done in avoiding a person. Right?

**A/N: so this is where this whole complicated non-straight at all relationship comes in! so type in "I'm excited" if you're excited for the next chapter! Then type in "Kyumin!" if you think you're more excited then me. hehehehehe! hahahhaa1 yeah im so excited. oops i put in a number instead of an exclamation mark. lol. haha. lol. isn't it weird how people put haha right after they put down lol? When lol stands for laugh out loud? yeah iunno. maybe they put down haha too so it means that they're laughing out loud and also laughing inside of the electronic. oookkkiiiieeee deeen. so rate, comment, give me constructive criticism. / i so totally just embarrassed mehself. :3 heh-heh**


	3. As Long As He's Still Here

**Title: Kyuhyun's Chase For His Only**

**Author: Erase Pens Oencils (don ask)**

**Pairing: Kyumin (FTW!)**

**Rating: T (if ya can handle it)**

**Genre: fluff and angst**

**Disclaimer: uhmm…. No owns. Just me pitiful imagination.**

**Summary: Kyuhyun has been chasing Sungmin for years on end, experiencing complete pain no one else would ever ask for, but when Sungmin's big day comes and Kyuhyun's had enough torment the final spark will light. What will become of our favorite paring?**

** Kyuhyun's Point of View:**

Beeping sounds were made in the distance. Someone's voice was speaking-muffled. Although I knew that they were close they sounded so far away. Every time a beep echoed around the room my chest tightened so much it hurt. And I could feel something moist of my face, like little droplets. Always liking the rain since childhood, I open my eyes just a slit. When I do, the sight before me hurt so much more then the burning ache in my chest. And the ache mostly isn't the damage of my condition.

Sungmin was crying. Oddly enough, this new revelation was always uncommon with Sungmin. Thee smiling pink bunny! He doesn't have much to cry about, he has everything. Always, from beginning to end. so why is he? He's finally married, got the man of his dreams, and with the man came an abundance of money. So why is my love crying?

I keep staring, because even though this Adonis is bawling like there's no tomorrow, he always somehow allures me, makes me want to stare at him forever. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. No, not the way a groom should look at a wedding. His hair was ruffled and distorted, the blonde dye in his hair fading, his natural coconut hair taking its place yet again. His shirt was dirty and caked with dirt like was playing around in the mud. But he was still the amazing Sungmin. And for that he makes me love him. So much! So much that everything hurts. Everything hurts so much. And that's why I hate him. Hate him with all my left over guts. Why did he call the police to take me to the hospital to live? To stay alive? So why should I live, Sungmin, if what I even live for, won't even look at me the way I want him to look at me?

I gasp suddenly from the abrupt pain that strikes my heart like a stab of a knife coated with extreme poison. My hand swiftly grabs the place where my heart should be, just holding it so it won't jump out of my chest and surrender itself to Sungmin. Oh wait, it already did. And look what happened. I almost depart the Earth from too much agony.

I glance at Sungmin again. And taking so much effort, I raise my hand that was holding my chest and cup his soft cheek, using my thumb to wipe away his tears like the way I did when his father died in a devastating plane crash. He hiccuped with surprise and stared at me with confusion mixed with fear.

He attempts to say my name, but it just ends up like, "K-k-kyu-kyu-kyu-"

"Kyuhyun," I say softly, finishing it for him. "Maybe I should be the one losing my memory."

Half of it wasn't me joking. Maybe I should lose my memory, because no memory equals no pain.

"Kyuhyun!" he wails loudly. "You scared me so much! I don't want to lose you!"

I chuckle though it ends up coming out darkly. "Minnie, losing me won't make a dent in your future."

"No!" he protests. "No!"

I wait for him to stop crying, watching as he hastily wipes away his tears, trying to hide them even though I've already seen them. His bawling is now lessening and now it was just hiccups. He smacks my shoulder playfully trying to bring up the tense mood, but I could see all he wants to do lie in bed with his new husband and rid of this all. As long as I'm still here, Sungmin, there won't be an end and you will always think of me. As friends or as lovers. We're just too close to break and throw away.

"Don't do that again or else I'll kill you," he plays, forcing a smile, which looks like it took a lot of effort. It wasn't one of his old genuine smiles.

I look at him, giving him a weird expression.

"I can do it, you know," he presses. "I can really, really do it!"

I stare.

"I can get a knife right now, Kyuhyunnie!"

I stare.

"Right now…" he trails off and pouts. He glares back at me, but he knows he can never one in one of these games. "Okay, fine I won't! But I can hire someone else to do it! I can really!"

I stare.

"Yeah, whatever," he mutters and finally cracks a real smile, knowing he lost, but did anyway.

I bring one out, too, because I've been missing them lately. Recently they have been wasting over somebody indecent.

"How's it going with Kangin?" It pains me, but I say it anyway because even though they're now married the same problems won't go away for Sungmin. As long as he's still there, there won't be an end for Sungmin.

He instantly stiffens and his bubbly nature turns murky dark. "Fine. I love him. He loves me. Happily ever after! Doodie dee doo da!" An act of fake jazz hands.

"Sarcasm isn't your thing," I say bluntly.

"I know," he says, his shoulders slumping.

"It's my thing," I say. "And I now declare it copyrighted… From you."

"You're so mean!" he whines and punches me on the shoulder in the same place where he smacked it before. "I can do sarcasm anytime I want."

And then suddenly time stops in my head. It's one of those times where Sungmin looks at me with something special. A different look from the ones he gives Kangin. The ones that he saves just for me. For me only and no one else. I'm pretty sure he reserves them just for me. But then it's only for a second, and he looks away with a blush coloring his cheeks rosy red.

"Well," he fumbles out of his chair, occasionally glancing at me only to blush harder. "I-I have to go…" he has a hard time putting it back in the desk from where he took it from. He smiles bashfully and says, "Uhm… Work and all, you know, right?" He giggles. "You-you have a great time! I mean you probably won't 'cause you're stuck here. So… Deal with it? I mean-no! What I mean is-"

"Goodbye, Sungmin," I say smiling at his adorableness. "I know know exactly what you mean."

"Y-y-yeah, I mean, you always do-Always! 'Cause we're best friends right, right?" he walks towards the door, takes a step outside, and walks head first into the door, forgetting that he didn't even open it. "Uhm-well-you-so-yeah…" He shrugs his shoulders while still smiling. Don't worry this usually happens after the look. Now he's going to bump his forehead while in the process of opening the door. Yup, there it is. Then he's going to shoot me a cheesy look. Uh-huh. Now he's going to fumble for words. "I'm going to-yeah-but-okay-so-uhm-sorry-I just-I'm just gonna leave now! Bye!" He going to dart out without another look behind. Yup, prediction accomplished.

Seeing Sungmin like this, all cute and stuff, boosted up my mood, but only a little. The pain's still there. And it will always be there as long as I'm still here. There won't be an end, I will always think of Sungmin. As lovers.

**A/N: so hum… i finally updated! yaaaay! there was so many angst in the first paragraph or two so i decided im gonna make up for it by putting lots of fluff after. yaaaaaaaay! Hopefully the nxt chappie will be more bright? so whatdathink? I think there are less words here but somehow i can't get it any farther than this amount of words. Im working on making meh chappies longer tho! so spread the news! :3333 and sungmin is just too kewt huh? I hope i didn't make him too hopeless kewt!….. hopefully! haha.**


	4. A Close Up With Cho Kyuhyun

**Title: Kyuhyun's Chase For His Only**

**Author: Erase Pens Oencils (don ask)**

**Pairing: Kyumin (FTW!)**

**Rating: T (if ya can handle it)**

**Genre: fluff and angst**

**Disclaimer: uhmm…. No owns. Just me pitiful imagination.**

**Summary: Kyuhyun has been chasing Sungmin for years on end, experiencing complete pain no one else would ever ask for, but when Sungmin's big day comes and Kyuhyun's had enough torment the final spark will light. What will become of our favorite paring?**

** Sungmin's Point of View:**

"And you are dismissed!" the math teacher called, gesturing towards the classroom door. "Serious. Please. I mean it. Go!"

All the students scrambled in the direction of the exit, not wanting to stick around any longer. But a pink bunny was in no hurry to hop on out. He packed his things leisurely, putting belongings into their rightful pockets and folders. Then he got up and went to follow the rest but in slow-motion. Right up until the teacher threatened him that if he didn't hurry up he was going to whoop him 'til he can't feel his butt anymore. So Sungmin franticly zipped out. But it didn't really matter anyway, because Kyuhyun wasn't there. Who cares though? Sungmin doesn't care. No way in the world.

After Sungmin stepped foot outside of the disintresting class, he immediately stopped walking so fast and resumed his pace at turtle speed. Eunhyuk a lot ahead of him, talking to girls, twisted a little and saw Sungmin all by him self. Well, not all by himself, but without a best friend by his side. There were still girls stalking him from behind and ones that wouldn't stop tugging on his sleeves, and blinking her eyelashes like OCD. Sungmin managed to shake them off, but they only backed off just a little. Most of them started to whine and demand twice as more.

"Hey, man," Eunhyuk said stepping in pace with Sungmin. "You're the hare in the race, right? Well, come on! Get it moving!"

Sungmin made a confused, disgusted face. "Get what moving now?"

Eunhyuk was pushing Sungmin to go faster when he paused and thought about it. "Oh, man! I didn't mean it like that!" He flicked the bunny's smooth forehead and left a tiny pink mark. "You're so perverted! Jeez, it wasn't even perverted until you brought it up that way! Now, come on!"

He began to shove Sungmin and they were lucky to make it into second period, where the Literature teacher is a witch. And that just may not be an exaggeration. Sungmin and Eunhyuk sat in their usual desks, talking their usual talks, but Sungmin's mind kept wandering off to Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Even his name sounded cool. Kyuhyun and Sungmin playing games together. Kyuhyun and Sungmin holding each other. Kyuhyun and Sungmin playing together. Kyuhyun and Sungmin eating together. Kyuhyun and Sungmin kissin-no! No, no, no, no, no! Those were somebody else's thoughts not Sungmin's. Whoever's thoughts those were, they're crazy to get with that guy. Crazy!

"Eh, yo!" Eunhyuk yelled, snapping his fingers in front of the bunny's face. "Dude! Did you hear what I said? Did. You. Finish. Your. Essay?"

Sungmin looked at the monkey, slowly and uninterestedly. Sungmin's-somebody's fantasy thoughts with Cho Kyuhyun were much more entertaining. Oh, much more. Much, much more. "Yes, I did, Eunhyukie." Sungmin practically hissed it out. "How about you?"

Eunhyuk made a panicky. "Oh, man, my mom's seriously going to kill me," He made a puppy face. "Sungmin could you-"

"No,"

"But you didn't even-"

"No,"

"What-"

"No,"

"My mom's-"

"Shut up, and write it your essay now before the teacher starts with the lecture!" Sungmin scolded.

"Jeez, what's up with you toda-"

"No,"

Eunhyuk glared, but he reached down and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, and automatically started scribbling down nonsensical words. He occasionally sent Sungmin worried expressions at his weird mood swings.

The witch teacher sauntered in already wearing a sneer on her face. And to Sungmin's surprise she started to explain the new student just like his other teacher did. All the details clearly represented Cho Kyuhyun. Could it be that that guy must have second period with Sungmin too? Sungmin didn't know why, but the fact that he had more than one class with this majestic man, made his heart flutter unfamiliarly. And without knowing, he was excited to see his face again. On the side, Eunhyuk was wearing a smug face while he still writing.

"Well, here he is, brats. Something Kyuhyun," she muttered and rolled her eyes at all the fangirl screams.

And there he was. Looking the same he had before and again Sungmin and Kyuhyun caught eyes and again nobody noticed. Sungmin looked down and blushed feverishly. Kyuhyun gave another introduction, exactly like before, but this time when he came up from his bow he gave a sexy smirk not to Sungmin, but to multiple girls. This fact definitely crushed Sungmin's hopes. Who cares though? Wouldn't you expect that from a playboy? Sungmin actually nodded to this, and Eunhyuk shot him another concerned look.

This time Ms. Witch told him to sit down and the only empty spots were one in-between Sneezy Sam and Booger Bob (**A/N: des peeps aren't real! and btw i don't give peeps mean nicknames in reality! plz don tink bad of meh! / u can tell by how badly i did in making up one. XD**) and the other one on the other side of Sungmin. Deeply denying his want for him to sit beside him, Sungmin prayed that Cho Kyuhyun would pick the other spot, no matter how bad it is. But this lean guy is new here, right? He doesn't know Sneezy Sam and Booger Bob all that well. To be honest nobody does. The only thing you need to know about them is the basics, and you can find that out by their nicknames.

Sungmin crossed his fingers hopefully, constantly saying please in his thoughts. Then when he saw Cho Kyuhyun taking a step towards his direction he knotted his fingers tighter and prayed harder. But it's too late. Cho Kyuhyun made up his mind to sit right next to Sungmin. Sungmin sighed, curse loudly in his mind, and his shoulders slumped almost in defeat. He was determined to still avoid this player no matter how close he's sitting next to him, smiling a drop-dead gorgeous smile, leaning in close to him, the smell of cologne hitting the pink rabbit's nose head on… Sungmin blushed and lowered his head to not meet Cho Kyuhyun's dangerous gaze. Eunhyuk gave out a tiny guffaw, but no one paid mind to him.

"What's your name?" he whispered, making it sound somewhat flirtatious. And if it wasn't more possible, Sungmin blushed harder.

"You wouldn't want to know my name," Sungmin whispered back. "It's sounds so stupid."

Cho Kyuhyun shook his head unnoticeably so the teacher won't notice. "It won't be that bad, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. No worries."

"It's Lee Sungmin," Sungmin blurted out. He bit his lip. Why, oh, why, did he just said that out loud? WHY? He fidgeted nervously in his seat.

The handsome guy just chuckled softly and it was music to Sungmin's ears. "It's so cute. It makes me want to hold you more."

"Uhm," Sungmin shifted his shoulders forward and gave a meek smile. Then he whispered so low, "Well, thank you, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun, please," he said and gave him his now signature smirk.

The literature teacher hollered loudly, "So, you'll read out loud your essays on how to help the Earth and all that crap. So pay attention and blah, blah, blah... You little freaking devils."

She plopped down onto her seat from her long, long one minute lecture. She covered her eyes, practically slapping her hand on there, and pointed her other hand randomly around the room. Unfortunately for Eunhyuk, it landed on him.

He gave a inaudible curse. "I didn't finish. In fact, I barely got anything!"

Sungmin shrugged his shoulders not really knowing what to do. "Good luck, you wild monkey!"

"Alright, Eunhyuk! Give us what you got!" then she muttered under her breath, "Which is probably not much. Maybe even nothing."

Eunhyuk got up shakily, using the desk for support. He looked around nervously, as if one of them are suspecting he hasn't finished his essay. Which he hasn't. When he got up, he swallowed his saliva, and then cleared his throat, but not without giving another scared glance towards Sungmin. Sungmin gave him a thumbs up under his desk.

"Well, my report is on saving the Earth…"

He received a, "Oh, well, no duh, darn dimwit!" from the teacher.

He ignored her, and continued. "So there is one simple way to do it!" he raised his voice a little more so that he would sound more confident, but the words about to come next would make him fail more ultimately. "No more homework!"

Unbelievably, the students cheered. This also boosted up the monkey's confidence.

"No more homework means you don't waste any more paper! No more wasting of paper and no more wasting of trees!"

Another cheer and one loud whistle. "So let's demand no more homework!"

Angry cries.

"Yeah!" Eunhyuk fisted the air, and gave big, giant grin. Whoops and hollers were being heard from the other room.

Sungmin raised his eyebrows and looked around. All this just from one pathetic speech? One that barely took any thought? Sungmin looked to his left and saw Kyuhyun covering his ears and giving the witch an annoyed glare.

"Alright. alright!" Ms. Witch boomed out. Though she reached to no avail to quiet down her own class. Fed up, she shouted at the top of her lungs, "SHUT UP, PUNKS!" She looked at Eunhyuk and rested her head on her hands and lowered her eyelids. "I… totally agree with you. Totally. No homework means no more grading sucky, stupid papers. Which also means no more staying up all night only to find that all the hard work I'm doing-" snorts were heard "-will end up with ex-students as janitors working in the same school as I am. And I definitely do not want that. But unfortunately, no homework will never happen, and it'll stick around for a couple of more years. So… I'll just have to give you a…" She trailed off for a second forgetting what he was going to say. "A big, fat, F. Alright, next!" She snapped her fingers.

Eunhyuk pouted and stomped over to his desk, failure clouding all over him.

"I thought it was pretty convincing," Kyuhyun said attractively, leaning over to see the monkey. He gave him a knowing grin.

"Eh, thanks, dude. But that won't really help me in my situation," Eunhyuk grumbled, angrily and flicked an eraser shaving off his desk. "Screw this. The Earth will always be in disaster anyway."

Sungmin patted his head sympathetically while also nodding his head in false approval.

Sungmin stared at Kyuhyun across the cafeteria. He wore one of the most angriest, most annoyed faces he's ever had. He couldn't help but throw daggers at that player. He's new, yeah, so he has to make new friends, but he doesn't have to flirt with practically everybody he talks to! Even the boys! Everyone was falling for him-both sexes. And Sungmin fun this very weird. Very weird, indeed. Sungmin nodded at this. Look at him surrounded by all girls… And one boy. What was that guy doing next to him anyway? Doesn't he know that he's a playboy? Well, then again, Wookie was always the innocent type. But still! Both of them were looking at each other all happy and stuff. Sungmin huffed. What the heck is that about? Sungmin had the very strong urge to pull Kyuhyun away from that stupid Wookie.

Kyuhyun leaned in close and Wookie blushed while looking shyly at him. Girls started to scream their heads off. They rooted for the fan service. Kyuhyun leaned even closer. Sungmin clenched his fists even tighter. Kyuhyun's mouth was right at Wookie's ear, then… he pulled away. Both of them were wearing blushes. Sungmin let out a breath that he didn't even he was holding, somewhat relieved. Then he shook his head to get rid of his bad thoughts. Sungmin doesn't care if Kyuhyun flirts with another man. Kyuhyun can do whatever he wants. Sungmin doesn't care. Anyways he's avoiding him. So it doesn't matter. No it does not. Besides… Sungmin isn't gay. Sungmin is full-blown straight.

Sungmin gave out a heavy sigh, filled with a thousand lifetimes. Eunhyuk looked at him with a very understanding look in his eyes and then glanced at somebody else.

"You wanna tell me what's up?" he asked, preparing for a long emotion filled talk, but instead he'd gotten a sad, pouting Sungmin that looks like he is in deep concentration.

"I'm sad, Eunhyukie~," the blue rabbit said sulkily.

Eunhyuk patted his shoulder, then offered, "Rest your head on my shoulder. Maybe that'll make you feel better."

Sungmin nodded slowly and fitted his head in the crook of his neck, nestling in. And for extra help Eunhyuk wrapped his arm around Sungmin's waist. The rabbit sighed again. "I'm feeling just a little bit better."

Then he risked another glance at Kyuhyun. He gasped a little when he saw him staring at him. He wasn't laughing and flirting with the girls and Wookie. He had this look on his face, stoic and unreadable. He was staring at Sungmin hard and straight-on. Though his eyes… his eyes was this scary cold, coal black, kind of feeling. They were penetrating, there was something else though. An emotion that something… Sungmin couldn't recall. But oddly enough, he thinks he's been feeling it more recently. It made him want to cower, and shrink more into Eunhyuk's side. He hated that emotion he saw. He never wanted to see in Kyuhyun's eyes. Sungmin cuddled more next to the monkey. Kyuhyun gritted his teeth and looked away, regrettably. And that emotion changed into something else. And for the rest of the day Sungmin couldn't stop forgetting that look. That heart-sinking kind of look.

Sungmin knew in the back of his mind what was happening to him. But Sungmin ignored him, because he's very good at denying things. Like he's an expert at it. But no matter what, he will avoid this man. This man that makes him feel so weird. So different.

**A/N: okie so i made da chappie jus a lil longa! yaay! i did it! i did it! i did it! yaaaaay! okie so im jus gonna b honest and say… i am totally winging dis. Im still undecided on some parts so im still tinkin bout it. lol so i feel like dis is kinda of a get to know dis dude a lil betta kinda chappie. heeheheheheheeh yup! so iunno! help meh out? so tell meh how you want them to play out and maybe just maybe ill make all your dreams come true! lol jk jk. but srsly. tell meh wat u want! then type in: "" if you can say it backwards! hahaa..XD! then type in: "super junior" if you think that Ms. Witch was totally epic. XDDDDD! whoop! so tell meh watt you think about this chapter! or tell meh watt you tink of it overall! plaza give meh some constructive criticism! (*^~^*) *hugs***


	5. Someone Gives In Warning! MATURE!

**Title: Kyuhyun's Chase For His Only**

**Author: Erase Pens Oencils (don ask)**

**Pairing: Kyumin (FTW!)**

**Rating: T (if ya can handle it)**

**Genre: fluff and angst**

**Disclaimer: ARGH! I DON'T OWN EM OKIE? I DO NOT! SO 2 BAAADDDD!**

**Summary: Kyuhyun has been chasing Sungmin for years on end, experiencing complete pain no one else would ever ask for, but when Sungmin's big day comes and Kyuhyun's had enough torment the final spark will light. What will become of our favorite paring?**

** A/N: its gonna get a lil intimate. *wiggles eyebrows* and i bet you guys know what i mean. once u get the hints u could skip.**

** Kyuhyun's Point of View:**

I tilt the bottle up, feeling the burn from the liquid slide down my throat. It hurt and it tasted like major doo-doo, but it distracted me from the pain. The pain from before has mostly subsided; the pain from Sungmin is boring though me. How many days or weeks has it been? How many years have I been yearning for something that I probably will never get? Maybe thousands in my head. And then I wonder. What's Sungmin doing with that man right know? The atrocious thief that stole Minnie from my grasps when he knew I had eyes for him. How many seconds has it been since I've seen Sungmin's face?

I flip open my phone and feed my hungering eyes. There was the picture I took with Minnie at the ferris wheel, both of us smiling like the good old times. I can still make out that slight practically permanent blush on Sungmin that he somehow can never get rid of. And behind us, through the window of the carriage, was the magnificent view of the city. All the beautiful twinkling lights, that far away reminds you of jewelry stones. The lights in the colorful city couldn't ever match up to the light in Sungmin's eyes back then. I miss the shine that always accompanied the bunny's pupil's.

I banish that thought. No. I couldn't. I couldn't remind myself of those days because it would just pain me more.

I give a sharp intake of breath. It's too late. The pain stabs at my heart again and again and again. By the time it's done I find myself at on my hands and knees wheezing madly, eyes bulging, in the kitchen. I clutch my shirt where my heart is and I look desperately for the bottle of wine I had been sipping out of. I see it shattered on the tile floor sprayed all over the place and the liquids still slowly making its way toward the kitchen sink as if it wants to dump itself into the drain. Anything to get it away from the depressed, lonely freak that won't do anything with his life. When I was falling to the floor I must've dropped the bottle along the process.

What I really needed was a door. A door to escape the pain.

Still breathing hard, I stagger to my feet using a nearby chair to righten myself. Willing with my might I wobble to my room where my destination rests. I stumble into the chair and and shakily open my laptop. Starcraft. My other emergency exit door, but it wasn't as effective.

Supposedly hours into the game I hear a knock on the door that mostly just sounded like a woodpecker hammering into a tree.

"You got the key!" I hollered still slurring my words a little. I didn't feel like opening the door for this guy.

I hear keys chiming, a pause to check if it's the right key, switch, the sound of the door unlocking, the shuffling of feet, the sound of a bag being dropped onto a couch, more shuffling of the feet, and then an expectant, "hm."

He walks over to and gently wraps his soft arms around my neck right before taking a big whiff of me. "You've been drinking again, Kyuhyunnie~,"

"SO?" I spat. His wonderful strawberry scent fills my nostrils. It's so intoxicating. I love it.

His pink lips form into a pout and he says, "You shouldn't drink in your condition."

I sigh. "Sunnnngmin," I say. I just wanted to say it.

"Hm?" he responds though he knows I won't ask for anything, because he knows why too.

He bends down and takes off my sneakers, making a faux face from the stinky, hopefully, nonexistent smell. He sets the pair of shoes by my bedroom door. Then he walks out and soon after I hear liquid running down the drain. I bolt from my seat.

Once I reach the kitchen, my eyes widen, and my beliefs are confirmed. I make a move to wrestle the bottle of wine from his hands. Sungmin was much stronger than you would think.

"Kyuhyun!" he says. "You can't drink this kind of stuff in your darn condition!"

He swings it momentarily out of my reach. "NO!" I roar.

I need it. I need the escape. He doesn't know the pain I experience I have to endure every night. He doesn't know how many times I clutch my shirt where my heart is. He doesn't know how many times I lose myself in his eyes. He doesn't know how much I hurt. I need it! I need him. Then I look to my left and almost choke on my own saliva. The bottle Sungmin was holding was already the second to last bottle. That was it. I didn't care anymore. I wasn't going to hold back.

I lower my arms and wrap them around Minnie's waist. His eyes widen and his cheeks go completely beet red. "K-Kyuhyunnie?" But it sounded more like a sentence.

I don't need the wine anymore. If I'm going to have my escape I'm going to use it now. Sungmin will probably hate me for this but then again he never really reciprocated my feelings for him. I know how this is going to hurt me and make this situation more bad than it already is, and I know I'll probably regret it in the morning, but I want him. I need him. I need Sungmin.

Quickly, before he could stop me, I crash my lips against his. And, boy did it feel good. I could taste the faint linger of his favorite food: strawberries. Mmm. My heart no longer hurts and instead was fluttery like a butterfly's wings and I smiled into the kiss. I was happy. Even if Sungmin didn't love me back I was happy to get this kiss. Most likely, my last kiss. I let my tears run down my cheeks, some of them entering into our mouths. Salty.

Minnie did fight like before. Ferociously, even. I knew it. Still resisting for loyalty for his abusive husband. Pounding on my shoulders, pulling at my hair, biting at my lips, but I could feel it. He was doing it all half-heartedly. He liked the feel of it too. Soon enough, he stopped resisting and a few seconds later, kissed me back willingly. For the first time ever our lips were in sync, moving amongst each others. Sungmin let out a small whimper and kissed me back harder.

This definitely provoked me. I knew though that the kiss itself wasn't going to fully satisfy me. I grab his butt (**A/N: okie i jus hafta say this: ooh la la~~!**) and grind my hips against his. Both of us let out wanting groans.

I give out a growl and Sungmin moans in return. Oh, yeah. I grip his shoulders and slam him into the refrigerator and kiss him once again. There was a wobbly sound and I could hear something slamming down and cracking. The eggs. Eh, I'll clean it up later. I break away and say, "Sungmin."

"Kyuhyun," he says. He looks at me, eyes half lidded. He was breathing heavily and the blush wasn't really helping me in my condition. He is so cute.

I smirk and kiss him and all the while grinding. By this time, my heart was beating out of control and I probably had the widest grin I had in years, but, this… This!

Sungmin groans. Definitely that! I break away and it wasn't hard to miss little Minnie's hard-on.

I smile wider, knowing, and slip my searching hands beneath his shirt, feeling all the skin under there that I've been dreaming of. Sungmin imitates and I could feel the heat rushing into my face. Then, still breathing heavily I whisper into his ear, "Are you ready, Lee Sungmin?"

…

I woke up not remembering my dream at all. That awesome, sweet dream. That I really don't remember. The blood was pounding heavily into my ears and it hurt, but luckily not as much as other nights. Aw, shoot. Hangover.

But for some odd reason I feel all tingly especially in one place. It's like magic was filling my body, and it feels good and I smile. For the first time in days I wasn't reaching for the bottle. And I'm smiling! I'm actually smiling! I had to bite my bottom lip to conceal my excitement. And I know this probably sounds so unlike me, but I feel like giggling like a boy-crazed fangirl. (**A/N: is he talkin bout me!** ***giggles maniacally* nahhh… no way **) I held it in though.

I open my eyes slowly wanting to bask in the feel. And I hear it. A tiny moan sounded near me and I freak. My heart pounded wildly in my chest. I know that moan from anywhere. That moan. And I have a feeling that I've been hearing it recently.

And then it all comes back to me. Like picture frames from a film of a negative and it scrolled through my eyes. Sungmin and me kissing passionately. Sungmin and me kissing but next to a refrigerator? Sungmin and me feeling each other up. Sungmin and me undressing each other… Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no.

Then I turn to my right, slowly, not wanting it to be real. I did not want to see Sungmin sleeping soundly like a bunny in hibernation in my bed next to me. Next to me. Me… I did not!

My breaths were started to get labored and frantic. Please don't let it be. Please don't let it be Sungmin in my bed naked…

And, unfortunately, it is. There was Sungmin sleeping soundly like a bunny in hibernation in my bed next to me.

Only one lone sentence sounded in my head: What the hell did I just do…?

**A/N: im rlly rlly rlly rlly rlly rlly rlly rlly rlly rlly rlly rlly sorrrrryyyyyy! I am soooo sorrieeeeeeeeeee! especially for my more squeamish readers. TT_TT Thankfully, i didn't go 2 much into it! but…. at the same time im not sorry. I feel like saying: weeeeee! KYUMIN KYUMIN KYUMIN! kyuuuuummmiiin! yeeeaaahhh! okie so here's meh reason/excuse: wit boy love comes the boy LUUURRRVVVEEEE! 3333 heheheehehehehehehehe! heheheheh! okie thats it. thats it. Im done wit the boy-crazed fangirl stuff. phew. also im srry for kinda rushing on the last part. I felt like i was rushin. anyway type in: "yeehaw" if you liked this one particular chapter *wiggles eyebrows agen* and agen srry dat i took a wile to update. tank you 4 reading! I try 2 keep it as exciting as I can! ~^W^~ woop! super junior!**


	6. Confrontation

**Title: Kyuhyun's Chase For His Only**

**Author: Erase Pens Oencils (don ask)**

**Pairing: Kyumin (FTW!)**

**Rating: T (as in t-shirt)**

**Genre: fluff and angst**

**Disclaimer: whoevers the next person to own them... please don rub it in meh face. Tanks to you!**

**Summary: Kyuhyun has been chasing Sungmin for years on end, experiencing complete pain no one else would ever ask for, but when Sungmin's big day comes and Kyuhyun's had enough torment the final spark will light. What will become of our favorite paring?**

**Sungmin's Point of View:**

Sungmin fast walked it out of there. Normally he would have been taking all the time in the world, because he's never late. Well, not really. But this time he _really _needed to getaway, far enough that, that _thing _won't reach him. He willed his legs to, hopefully, be more sped up then twice their usual pace. His breath quickened and he risked one brief look back.

Holy cow... that flies! When Sungmin focused his vision he saw that the creature was following him still, seriously gaining speed. Oh, boy. Oh, boy! He turned back around and he spotted his next class approaching around the corner. The door enlarged as Sungmin took every step, rapidly shaping into its original size. His heart raced. He bet everybody in the hallway could hear it.

Almost there! He reached out, uncoiling his arm, grasping that cold handle. Yes, he's on the border! He turned it quarter length with that little voice in his head booming, _Come on, come on, come on!_

He felt like he was in some kind of sick horror movie. If he doesnt make it in time, he gets devoured. Eaten from limb to limb, with blood spurting all over place, while the monster sinks his teeth into Sungminnie's arteries.. well, you get the idea. Anyway, he desperately yanked that sacred door open into his absolute safe haven when all of sudden a hand snaps into view and slams the door shut.

Dang.

A very soft and extremely attractive voice whispers into his smooth ear, "My, where are your manners? You don't bother to say hi? Anything?"

Somehow, this thing's magical powers got to him and he suddenly felt like a guilty bunny. What could he do? He was just so convincing! Like how he convinced the teacher to...

"... Let us be partners!" Cho kyuhyun's voice snaked its way back into Sungmin's victimized mind. "I thought it'd be a good idea for us to be together for this project. So.. we'd get to know each other more.." His voice trailed off as if he was reveling in his in own fantasies.

Sungmin was oh, so tempted to look up, but he knew he couldn't. Because if he did, he knew that he'd stand there all day looking into those awesome, black orbs, and barricading all the other students way into the classroom.

In some such way, Kyuhyun read his mind. "Well, I'd better go before all these girls get tardy. We'll talk after school?"

Sungmin fretted apprehensively. He twiddled with his thumbs, not knowing how to let this handsome devil down. "I, uhm, might be doing something after school..."

"Oh, really?" Sungmin didn't know what exactly to expect but he definitely did not assume for once that he'd hear _actual _melancholy! When his "friend" mumbled those two words they were etched and weaved with grief and despondency.

This bunny was in some definite surprise. Even though Sungmin doesn't have any... feelings... for this boy it didn't mean he still couldn't be sympathetic. His heart broke.

"Not even for a second?" Kyuhyun asked, a flutter of hope escaping.

Sungmin felt like sobbing! He didn't want to be in this situation! He never asked to be his partner! He never asked to have these weird awkward feelings, that felt so good and filled him with joy, that got him nervous and flustered and fluttery, that made him want to fall into this boy's sturdy arms and it _absolutely torn him apart!_

Sungmin let out a shaky sigh. "Okay. Sure. For a second."

His cheeks colored and he looked down. Actually, more down then he was looking at already.

"Phew," Cho Kyuhyun said sounding normal again, as if that one second where he sounded depressed never really happened. He chuckled then muttered something imprehensive. He raked a hand over his sleek black hair and let them slowly fall back into their places, while he looked at the ceiling with the expression that kind of said, _I thought he was going to say no._

Sungmin blushed more deeply and he could hear the fan-girls sighing dreamily. He wanted to bolt out of there.

The fine man reverted his powerful gaze back into Minnie's. He reached out his long pointing finger and tilted the li'l bunny's chin upwards, forcing him to look.

And again, his heart begun to run its usual _Oh, my god, he's touching me! _marathon.

"Uh-I-You-Um-"

"I'll be seeing you," Kyuhyun stated, but it sounded all too blunt.

Sungmin replied breathlessly, "Yes."

The whole time with the guy he couldn't think straight.

And when that student walked into the classroom, his mind going in slow-motion (along with the other girls that finally realized that they were supposed to be angry), when his shoes made a slight taping noise on the floor, when that door slowly creaked shut behind him, when the long awaited slam bounced off the identical box walls, that was when he finally realized what has happened. It all came rushing back, all the way through the window behind him where Kyuhyun was now walking away (with a bunch of revealing girls), curving around Sungmin's head, through his eyes and into the front lobe of his left-side brains. That was when he realized... when he realized that in order to work together...

One of them have to visit the other's house.

**A/N: YES! Dun dun duuuuuun! U can FEEL the tense atmosphere! Oh yesssss! Ahha. Well srry for the delay. *sob* there's like this habit of mine that after a couple of chapters i start to get bored of the story and then not finish it. :/ i nooo u guys were probly like: OH NOES! ITS ONE OF THOSE STORYS THAT NEVER GET CONTINUED! Well beleive me: i no exactly how u feel. Srsly. I do. Defenitely. Well this is NOT one of those stories! Kay? NOOOOOOO! I will continue this series til the end! I force meh myself, and force myself! More force then kamehameha! And trust me thats a lot of force. I would also type a whole list of "sorry"s but u guys alredy got the idea. Im srry i updated late, im srry for the short chapter, im sorry this one zit wont go away, etc, etc. Before (like moths before) i had the whole entire plot planned out but then i forgot. So im gonna sit here and remember til sumthing gets a close up of my ear and i say "brainblast!" ... so type in "bananas" if you think u got some downstairs. Then also type in "uno" if u also got an adiction to the very silly game. :3 now imagine a srsly cheesy smile. Now imagine its my face. BYE!**


	7. Faded and Blue

**Title: Kyuhyun's Chase For His Only**

**Author: Erase Pens Oencils (uhhmm... ya)**

**Pairing: Kyumin (OwO)**

**Rating: T (i tink)**

**Genre: fluff and angst**

**Disclaimer: noooo owns ^^ srry meh peeps. Heres a cookie. Haha, i lied. w**

**Listening To: I Smile by Kirk Franklin**

**Summary: Kyuhyun has been chasing Sungmin for years on end, experiencing complete pain no one else would ever ask for, but when Sungmin's big day comes and Kyuhyun's had enough torment, the final spark ignites. What will become of our favorite pairing?**

**A/N: taaank uuu all! Every1 4 der support all da way up 2 nao ;_; iunno. I felt like i owe u guys dat sentence *sob* u guys r sooo awesum. *tear***

**Kyuhyun's Point of View:**

Beeping sounds are made in the distance. Someone's voice is speaking – muffled. Although I know that they are close they sound so far time a beep echoes around the room my chest tightens so much it hurts. And I could feel something moist on meh face, like little droplets. Always liking the rain since childhood, I open my eyes just a slit. When I do, the sight before me hurt so much more then the burning ache in my chest. And the ache mostly isn't the damage of my condition.

Sungmin is crying.

Yeah? And then I wake up.

I wake up gasping madly. I had a flashback in a dream and I couldn't help but shake my head as if the dream would fly off my brain. Oh, jeez, what is this? Cold hard fear courses through my body, veins and arteries freezing way below zero, icicles and all. At another moment I would be on the floor trying to regain myself and the little of my sanity looking like a gaping fish, although today it was fear. In my dream I was in pain but the atmosphere was absolutely terrifying. If someone were to come up to me and ask if I would rather have extreme pain or extreme fear I would say, "Go freakin' take a hike." In other words, I hate both emotions, and I'm dying right now.

I sigh a sigh full of a million lifetimes and I rub and stretch out my neck releasing several packed in tensions, a few joints pop. Another sigh escapes my mouth without any warning while I stand up reluctantly. I take a recon around my area and I'm sorry to say that I wish I hadn't. The kitchen is an absolute mess, like a tornodo has struck and soon after, a bomb. Broken bottles and its shards are scattered like polka dots all over the tiles, egg yolk was seeping out of the refrigerator, chairs were knocked over and the only one standing is the one I took my siesta on.

I groan so loudly because I know that I have to clean up all this soon. In a fit, I kick over the last chair too.

"I can't beleive I effin' let this happen!" I holler, crushing another bottle underneath my foot, it was unmistakably a brainless choice on my part. Immediate agony soared up my leg. I cuss even louder. Hopping on one leg, I lift up my wounded foot and try to stay stable enough to get a fine look at the damage.

Another cuss. A remnant of glass was embedded deep within the flesh of my foot. Without thinking I just grab it and yank. _You're so fudgin' mindless! _I berate myself. I howl from the extreme torture and as if it couldn't get any worse, I lost balance and landed upon another bottle. None of that stuck themselves up my butt, too, thank god. A burst of sobs abconded from my worthless, deceased body.

I drag my bleeding carcass from the kitchen, my cut throbbing in beat with my pulse. Using enough of my energy I, at last, collaspe onto the living room couch. Belatedly, I have enough brains to think before I commit any more idiocity.

Reviving memories have been increasing ardous. Since my memories are jaded and blue, they're not exactly something you would want to summon into mind. Wincing, I shift into a more convenient position, cuddling my injured foot close to my chest.

I command my nervous system to signal my lungs to actually breathe evenly. When they become shallow and soothing.

What happened before I fell asleep?

I woke up in the morning and then... And then I did what? And then Sungmin did what?

Once the second I begin to relax, I bolt out of the couch and onto my feet, ignoring the now annoying pang. I race through my house, my heart pumping fiercely, I pass other doors and rooms. Skidding to a halt, I approached my bedroom warily. I attempt to calm down and to remind myself that whatever is beyond the door, I won't freak out, but it was a meaningless gesture because I am getting all wired up again.

Shakily, I extend my arm to clasp the door handle and all the while I'm thinking that I am going to die. I'm going to die. I'll kill myself, for sure. If he's not... If he feels that way about me... What I did to him... I'm gonna _diiiiie._

_Get it over with, Cho!_ My arm had a mind of its own, because before I knew it-with a loud _whoosh_, the door swung open to reveal... an empty bed. An empty room. It felt odd to think Sungmin and I made love in _my_ room. Impossible, because I can't beleive it.

I have been stabbed... metaphorically, I guess, that's how I felt and that poison coated blade twisted when I dared to think that Sungmin couldn't stand to stay here. He couldn't bear at all to wait to at least talk things out. Yeah, I know it's something only girls do, but I read some books that said that it's the best way to rid of any problems with marriages. Now, Sungmin and I aren't married-no-but doesn't it apply here too?

I am being burned alive... metaphorically, again. My body is slowly being transformed into ash and I could do absolutely nothing about it. Sungmin is ashamed... of me. He's disgusted that he hooked up with such a good-for-nothing.

I drooped to my knees, my eyes fixed on Sungmin's side of the bed. Is it warm? Was it just recently that he planned his escape? Once I'm out cold?

Remebering isn't my favorite activity to do, but since memory has to do with thoughts, it snuck up on me anyway. After I woke up, I stared at Sungmin for how many minutes, admiring his adorable features. His face is soft and his cheeks are so silky. His wonderful dark eyes coccooned with delicate beautiful eyelids, but the most striking trait of this cute bunny are his _lips._ They form a pink, small "M." Those lips twitched, ever so slightly, I remember, into a smile before they returned into their usual shape. I was unbeleivably tempted to trace those charming parts, ready to stay this way until forever. Then... Hadn't I already touched him enough already? I barred myself from him.

When I had enough eye-candy by looking at his pleasant, (which is a lie, I can never get enough) I migrated to the kitchen to eat breakfast. After, I took a nap.

I shook my head. He left to go return to _that man's_ arms.

Something caught my eye and I try with all my might not to roll my eyes. He left me a note. However cliche it is, it still warmed my heart that he cared enough to leave me something. Sitting there on my bedside table, it lies there, untouched by the receiver.

I crawled in the direction the letter, enclosed in an pink envelope, and lifted myself to eye level with it. The envelope was thin so he hadn't left me a whole entire novel to read, or anything. In a flash, I snatch it like people were spying and savagely rip it open.

It was simple and not at all sweet.

_Dear Kyuhyunnie,_

_ I had to leave._

Now, I actually had to roll eyes. Uh, no, duh, Sungmin.

_But I left you cake for breakfast._

I take that back. It's very, very, ultimately sweet.

_Sincerely,_

_ Lee Sungmin_

I cross my legs and rest on the carpet, no intentions of sleeping on my bed for tonight. I lay that note on my chest and I think.

My memories are indeed jaded and blue, but at the same time they're bright and yellow. It makes me chuckle. They're that way because of only one person. One terribly, mind-consuming, cute-faced, shy, cute, person.

Oh, Sungmin. I won't let what happened last night affect me. I've done something wrong and, of course. I strongly am hoping you'll forgive me. But let me tell you this though, I'll chase you to the ends of this earth.

I crush the letter in my right hand.

I swear to God, Sungmin, I will win you over.

**A/N: OOOH filler chapteeeerrrr nuttin rlly happened here so its borin ;_; srrry uhhhm long time no c? :33 ahaha I apologize if kyuhyun seems a bit OOC. Dats bcuz its been a long time & I haf to get the familiar feel of kyuhyun back in2 meh systtem. *slaps mehself in the face*GRAAAAH! No humor and nuttin in dis dats interstin. Srry. *sob* Keep faith in meh okie? Fightin! Type in "ahhh" if u totally melted wen kyuhyun went all, "i swear 2 gawd, sunngminnn ill win u ova." :D i typed it all funnyy. SO YUSH! Kyuhyunnie finally takes the steps 2 bring himself back 2getha. N u guys r also probly like, "HOW MANY EFFIN MONTHS TIL DA NXT CHAPPIE?" imma b like, "IUNNOOOOO!"**


End file.
